


I Didn't Say That!

by browncoatfromtheshire



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browncoatfromtheshire/pseuds/browncoatfromtheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and the gang gather at the Hanged Man for a night of stories and drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Say That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).



“And then Blondie here,” Varric gestures vaguely to his left, “said he wished his robes were shorter so he could show off his sexy legs” he guffawed.

“I didn’t say that!” Anders retorted. Everyone roared with laughter. ”I didn’t!” He protested. 

“Sure you didn’t Anders, but you’d be right about those legs” Isabela jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

It was a warm evening in Lowtown and Hawke and her merry band of misfits were gathered at the Hanged Man for some well-earned drinks after another day of doing everyone’s bidding. Tensions were high with the qunaris’ presence at the docks and Hawke and her companions were finding themselves caught in the middle of city affairs far more than she’d ever wanted. She smiled into her warming pint of ale. ’This is nice,’ she thought to herself, ‘everyone’s getting along for once and relaxing’. Even Fenris seemed to be smiling now and then, though that may have just been a trick of the light. The candlelight flickering on his face and casting shadows. 

Aveline groaned and rolled her eyes. ”Just continue on with the story!”

“…so then we were traipsing through the deep roads and Hawke and Blondie had an ogre out on his ass before Elf and me could get there. Could’ve sworn I heard Elf mutter something about how magic would be handy,” Varric continued with a gleam in his eye.

“WHAT?!” Anders cried. The table collectively turned their heads to stare at Fenris. His eyes flashed. ”I said no. such. thing.” he spat.

“Do you think you could tell a story without pissing everyone off, Varric?” Hawke chuckled.

“I could tell them about when you first met Blondie…” Varric suggested with a smirk. Hawke raised an eyebrow. ’What are you up to?’ she wondered. With the sense she was about to regret it, she nodded. ”Go ahead.”

Varric regaled his audience with the story of how he, Carver, Aveline and Hawke came to find out about Anders and track him down. It was somewhat exaggerated, as Varric’s tales usually were, and there were many tangents and interweaving stories threaded into it. Hawke smiled at the faces of those who’d she’d come to call friends. Each of them completely enraptured by Varric’s account. As he got to the actual meeting scene, Hawke began to wonder the reason for his smirk earlier.

“…and then” Varric was grinning, “as we were leaving the clinic, Hawke said she’d love to push Blondie onto his clinic table and give him some healing spells of her own!” 

Hawke gaped at him. Anders, mid-drink at the time, spluttered ale all over himself. ”You know healing spells?” Merrill asked surprised, but excited. Isabela snorted. “Not exactly, Kitten.” She sniggered as the expressions on Merrill’s face went from surprise, to confusion, to realisation, to shock. 

“Let me guess Hawke,” Aveline stepped in, “that’s not what you said?”

“Actually… I kinda did…” Hawke a somewhat bright shade of red, muttered. She stared at her beer to avoid the gazes of everyone at the table, especially Anders’ who’s stunned stare was burning holes through her. She wasn’t usually easily embarrassed, but for once she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. 

“You go, girl!” Isabela hollered. Hawke smiled in spite of herself. She downed her beer and stood up. ”Thanks Bela. I’m off for the night, troops. Hopefully I’ll find some of my missing dignity on the way home.” She gave a half-hearted glare and a back-handed slap on Varric’s shoulder as she passed him and headed for the door. 

An awkward silence fell over the table. Anders bumbled in his seat for several minutes, seemingly in the midst of an internal debate. Suddenly leaping out of his seat, he knocked the table a couple of centimetres. ”I’m uh… I’ll just go… make sure she gets home safe…” he stammered. He just about tripped over his own feet in his hurry to the door.

“That’s nice of him,” Merrill mused, “but unnecessary. Hawke can look after herself.”

“Oh Merrill.” Aveline sighed.

“Pay up Rivaini,” Varric interrupted looking smug. 

“No way!” Isabela protested. ”You totally rigged that!”

“No I didn’t! I just helped speed things along a bit!”

“Wait. You two had a wager on whether Hawke and the mage would get together?” Fenris asked disgusted.

“Technically they’re both mages. But yes.” Varric responded, not in the least bit apologetic.

Aveline pulled out a pouch, tipped out three gold coins and deposited them into Varric’s outstretched hand. ”You were in on this too?” Fenris was incredulous. Aveline blushed ashamedly.

“Oh lighten up, Elf.”

Merrill giggled at the exchange. ”How long did you bet, Aveline?” she asked. ”Oh she guessed five years!” Varric laughed “Hawke would never wait that long!”

“Not if you’re around to push things along, no” she replied, glaring at the smug dwarf.

“Come on Rivaini, you’d already lost the bet with your two day guess…”

“Oh fine!” Isabela reached down and pulled another three gold coins from her cleavage and planted them in Varric’s still outstretched hand.

“Excellent!” He boomed out for everyone in the bar to hear: “Next round’s on me! We’ll drink to Hawke and Blondie!”


End file.
